Girl Meets Heartbreak
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: It's bad enough that her crush chose her best friend over her, but when she starts getting harassed online, will it be enough to finally break Riley?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello snowflakes 3 Anyway I decided to write this because something happened to me to make me doubt myself so I thought I would try to get over it by writing. Enjoy and review.**

*Flashback*

Riley knew that her best friend, Maya, liked her crush, Lucas, but she never imagined that they would do something like this.

"I can't believe you guys lied to me!" Riley said quietly in the middle of the hall. Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle all cornered her at her locker and asked her why they don't see her anymore. She said it's just because she's been busy, but they knew better.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed his hand away. That came as a shock to all of them. She turned and started to walk away then she stopped.

"I saw you both. I know that you guys are dating, but what I don't understand is why did you decide to lie to me." Over the next few days, Riley avoided the others like the black plague. She was also getting anonymous messages on her phone.

' _You didn't really think that he would choose you, did you?'_

' _Why would a guy that looks like him settle for trashy attention whore like you?'_

' _You're a worthless tramp who no one is ever going to love, so why don't you do the world a favor and die.'_

' _You are such a waste of space and oxygen.'_

' _There's a nice bleach bottle with your name on it.'_

' _You'd better get use to this. It's always going to be Maya, Maya, Maya.'_

' _Even your own parents regret you.'_

' _Stop whining and finally do the entire school a giant favor and go hang yourself.'_

"Riley, no one should be texting you in class." Cory said, trying to get his daughter to pay attention.

"I agree." That was the last thing they heard from her. That night, Maya had gone to the Matthew's residence to try and talk some sense into Riley, but when she got there and tried to open the window, it was locked.

"Riley, open this window right now." Maya said knocking on the window. When she got no response, she decided that drastic times call for drastic measures. "Ring power." When she didn't get a response to that, she knew something was wrong. Something gleaming caught her eye and she looked down. She saw their friendship ring on the windowsill. She ran to the front door and ran in to see Topanga and Cory at the table with Auggie. "Where's Riley?" Maya said in a panic.

"She should be in her room." Topanga said and pointed to the hall that lead to Riley's bedroom, not taking her eyes off of the computer screen. Maya ran down the hall and into Riley's room. When she reached the door, she threw it open to reveal that Riley wasn't in her room. After scanning the room, Maya noticed that Riley's bathroom light was on. She ran to the door and opened it. What she saw inside, made her scream. After hearing the scream, Topanga, Cory and Auggie ran in to see what the screaming was about. What they saw caused them to scream too. Riley was on the bathroom floor with an empty bottle of pills in her hand and if that wasn't enough, she had slices on her wrists and blood everywhere.

"Maya, go call 911!" Cory said as he started to give Riley CPR.

"They're on the way." Suddenly the whole house was swarmed with paramedics. Maya called Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle and told them to get to Matthew's place ASAP.

"What happened?" Farkle asked as he entered the house and sat on the couch next to Maya.

"I wanted to talk to her, but the window was locked. At first, I thought it was just because she was mad me but when I saw that her friendship ring was on the sill, I knew something was wrong. I ran into her room and when I saw she wasn't there I thought the worst, but when I saw her bathroom light was on, I knew she was in there, but when I opened the door, she was on the ground and there was…" Maya trailed off and bit back a sob. "There was blood everywhere and there was an empty bottle of medication in her hand." Finally she had had enough and broke into sobs. She threw herself into Lucas' chest and sobbed. Cory and Topanga walked into the room with tear stains on their faces.

"Well… How is she?" Farkle asked as he stood up. Topanga started sobbing hysterically.

"She lost too much blood. Riley is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter for ya.**

The days after Riley died, went by at a snail's pace. People didn't know what to do or how they could help the Matthew's family. It wasn't until her funeral that people actually started talking about her death.

"I'm so sorry, buddy." Shawn said as he gave Cory and Topanga hugs. Similar messages were given from almost everybody. Finally it was time to lower the coffin into the newly dug grave but before they lowered it, the pastor began his little speech.

"Today is a sad day for the world because a little ray of sunshine has been lost in the dark. The world will grieve the loss of Riley Elizabeth Matthews for years to come. She was an innocent soul caught in the hands of darkness. She tried to fight her way out but in the end lost. Riley, the world will remember how smiley, fun, light-hearted and free you were and how you faced every new day with the objective that 'today's going to be even better than yesterday.' We pray for the family and friends of Riley as they go through this hard time. Let us pray." Everyone sadly watched as her casket was lowered into the ground.

"And now Riley's friend wishes to say a few words." Maya got up and walked over to where the pastor was standing.

"I met Riley when we were seven years old. I was wandering the fire escape and heard the sweetest thing on the planet. The sound of her singing and I was immediately drawn the beauty I saw inside. Little Riley playing with Beary the BearBear, back when he still had a face…" That got a little chuckle out of some people. "At that moment I realized that we were made to be best friends. She was the glue that held me together when I was seconds from falling apart. She was the ray of sunshine that made the strongest of hurricanes feel like a drizzle. She made me smile when I didn't even know what a genuine smile felt like. She was my other half and it pains me to say that when she needed me the most, I wasn't there. I was too busy being wrapped up in my own little world, that I couldn't see that she was hurting and most of that hurting was caused by me. If I was given the chance I would undo everything to keep her alive." By this time, Maya broke down crying and had to be helped up by Farkle and Lucas.

"Goodbye Riley." The pastor said. "This concludes today's ceremony. Drive safely." Slowly everyone began to disperse but not without giving their condolences to the Matthews and to Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle. The next day they all went to school and what they saw made their blood boil. On Riley's locker the words 'She deserved it' were written in red spray paint.

"Who the hell did this?" Lucas asked, turning into Texas Lucas.

"Don't know but don't worry, we'll get this cleaned up." Farkle tried to calm him down. They go to Mr. Matthews room to tell him.

"What do you want?" Cory's words were soaked with venom.

"Someone spray painted Riley's locker and we were wondering where the cleaning equipment was?" Zay said.

"So now you guys care about my daughter?" Cory said as he stood up.

"What are you talking about? We've always cared about her." Maya said, offended by what Cory was accusing them of.

"We found Riley's suicide note. She talks about how you guys started dating behind her back and never had the guts to tell her what was really going on. How you guys basically abandoned her when you all found you nitches. Lucas and Zay with the football, basketball, and baseball teams, Farkle and Smackle with the debate and student government, and Maya with the art club. You all found other friends and left her in the dust. She also talked about how people cyber bullied her for ten months before she committed suicide. She made sure to make it very clear that she was upset and none of you guys noticed. You are all no longer welcome in my house. The only times you are to see, is when it has to do with school." Cory got up and walked out the door. Suddenly a cold wind came out of nowhere and the doors slammed shut.

"I knew he was going to respond like that." A voice said from nowhere. Everyone looked around but there was no one else in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas asked the wind.

"Wow! I'm dead for less than the week and you people already forgot what my voice sounds like." Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and there stood Riley in a long white dress. Instead of having her normal smile on her face, her jaw was set and there was pure anger in her eyes.

"Riley!" Maya ran to her best friend, but when she got to her, she went straight through her.

"I'm sorry, did you think that I was solid. I'm still dead and that's not going to change." Riley said as she sat down on Lucas' desk.

"Riley, I just don't know what to say." Farkle said as he takes a step toward her, but her eyes warned him not to come any closer.

"What can you say to a dead girl? If any of you try to apologize, I swear to God, I will make your lives a living hell. Well even more than I already plan to." Riley said with a dark smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said. All Riley did was smile before she disappeared into thin air. "Riley?!" Lucas screamed. But no one answered. The doors opened and slowly but surely the other students filed in and took their seats.

"What happened to you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." Missy laughed as she sat down in her seat. Normally they would have told her to shove off but they were all to shaken to say anything. When Cory gave them time to work on their projects, Farkle asked what everyone was wanting to ask.

"What just happened?"

"I think we angered the spirit of Riley."

"Wrong again." Riley said, appearing out of nowhere. Farkle screamed and fell out of his desk.

"Mr. Minus, I would appreciate it if you would quietly stay in your desk." Cory said.

"Yes sir." Farkle quickly said as he sat back in his desk. "Riley, what the hell are you doing?" He angrily whispers.

"Nothing that you guys don't deserve. You guys are going to feel what I felt whether you like it or not." Riley spat.

"Riley, you know we never meant to hurt you." Lucas quietly said.

"Well, guess what? You did. More than anyone ever has." Riley said, her eyes darkening. "And now, you're going to pay for it."


End file.
